


Girl Talk

by accioval



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioval/pseuds/accioval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between "No Way Out" and "The Next World": in which Michonne is totally oblivious to Rick's crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

Michonne entered the room, drink in hand. In the bed in front of her were Sasha, Maggie, Rosita, and an already, halfway there drunk Carol. She wanted to be apart of something, and it'd been forever since she'd had anything harder than Apple Cider. She was telling the girls about her "wild as hell" college days in college, where she'd: seduced her Economics professor, slept with the quarterback, and flashed her boobs on live TV.  
  
"I figured you were wild like that," Michonne said. "I've seen how you flirt with Daryl."  
  
"Oh, he's so easy," Carol giggled. "Blushes like a little girl."  
  
"He does blush," Michonne agreed. "I haven't really paid much attention to any of the guys around here and I guess I don't think they're all that interested."  
  
All of the girls paused to look at her. In a way that said, 'Bitch, really? Come on now.' Rosita rolled her eyes, Sasha fumbled with the covers, and Carol took a long swig, then sighed. Maggie just giggled, lifting her eyebrows a bit in disbelief. They all figured that Michonne must know about Rick's schoolboy crush on her since the prison. How he used to make up excuses to bring up her name to them, and constantly ask about her whereabouts.  
  
"She don't know, does she?" Maggie finally asked.  
  
"I tried to tell her once, but I don't think she got me," Sasha added, with a laugh.  
  
"Tell me what? What don't I know?" Michonne was really confused now. I mean, there was someone she liked, but he had just spent so much time chasing after some fairy type of blond girl, and from the looks of his ex wife, he has a type. She wasn't it.  
  
"Mijita, lemme tell you straight," Rosita said. "Rick wants to fuck you 'til the cows come home. He's whipped on what you're rocking."  
  
"I don't think he just wants to fuck though," Carol slightly disagrees. "When we first came here, to Alexandria, he completely backed out of our plan, and that was because of you. He was so scared to lose you. Boy is in love."  
  
"Totally," Rosita agrees. "Bet he wacks off to thoughts of your sword."  
  
"Ew, I don't wanna picture Rick doing that!" Sasha squealed.  
  
"Come on, like you guys haven't noticed how attractive he is?" Michonne blurted out.  
  
"I guess it's not one sided then," Maggie giggled, that's all she could do.  
  
"I just mean that he's...it's...kinda...I don't know," Michonne stuttered.  
  
She was never a shy girl, but he made her feel like a young girl again. A young girl who couldn't contain her feelings for a boy. No, a man.  
  
"Since we took out all them walkers, and there really ain't been no threats to speak of lately, you should tell him how ya feel," Maggie advised her. "I mean, hell, I slept with Glenn the first day we met."  
  
  
"It's just that Carl...and Judith..."  
  
"Adore you," Carol told her.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You don't want to miss you chance again and have him fucking the next snow white, Vanilla chick, do you?" Rosita asked her. "And none of us do."  
  
"No, I don't," Michonne admitted. "I'm working up to it though."  
  
She would work up to it, though. She was just terrified of loving again and losing again, but when she saw the door open, Rick bursting through it with a worried expression on her face, she relaxed a bit. He was carrying a bag of toiletries and a book, obviously hers in his hands.  
  
His face and hair were sweaty, as if he'd ran all the way over here to bring it to her. After she stared for a full minute, she remembered to speak and breathe.  
  
"What's this?" She asked him, motioning towards to bag.  
  
"I," Rick blushed. "I found you all of these things...on my run...and I thought you might...," he trailed off before continuing.  "Here."  
  
'Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden?' She asked herself. Ever since things had calmed down in Alexandria, Rick had been more doting towards her. Sometimes he'd bring her back chocolate from his runs, or even clothing. He'd watch her with Judith, and compliment her a lot. Sometimes they'd just stare at one another in this unspoken way. She just sensed a change in him.  
  
After that Rick hastily left. The girls laughter echoed in the room.


End file.
